r1skfandomcom-20200214-history
Gen Oroitz
Gen Oroitz is a senior student of Woodrow Amity Highschool, and the main protagonist of the comic, R1SK (15 Series). Gen was born and raised in Woodrow Amity, their home located near the forested hills of the town. They've spent the last 16 years of their life with the calm presence of their close friends and family, and now that they're a Senior in Woodrow Amity High, they hope to spend the last of their student career peacefully. Appearance Gen, standing at 4 feet and 8 inches tall, remains to be the smallest and shortest of their main friend group, as well as to the majority of the people they meet through the coming semesters of their last school year. Gen is often seen with a smile and is described to have tanned skin and soft features that are framed with a short mess of brown hair which sticks up into many cowlicks that curls up onto the back of their head. They are often drawn with large green eyes, giving them a friendly and innocent look. Being the smallest of the friend group, Gen is petite and skinny which is noticeably seen through the clothes they wear. 'Outfits' Prior to the remake of RISK, Gen (Jo then) was drawn typically in non-descriptive hoodies. In the newer series, Gen has been given a low-key punk aesthetic while keeping to their androgynous figure. Wearing majority of sleeveless loose clothing that is covered mostly with plaid shirts that is tucked loosely into their jeans. At the beginning of the story, they're wearing brand new A-Star shoes. Though they are deeply into their light wear aesthetic, they will attempt to change accordingly to what the weather demands while keeping to it. At times, the restrictions of their picky outfit can lead to very cold days. Personality The main trait that many associate Gen with is their empathetic kindness and sincerity, and while their understanding nature is well known, they are also easy to talk to, friendly and playful. Thanks to their small height, Gen is able to quietly catch onto social cues and act accordingly to fit the situation. Though, preferably to stay on good standings with people, Gen tends to keep to themselves and often try to not take part in arguments or sides. They will generally focus solely on others than their own, with their loyalty to their friends and family being the the foremost importance. They do; however, often wonder if their kindness is genuine and would like to believe that they are indeed a good person. History Childhood Gen was pre-maturely born in Woodrow Amity, a small town where news traveled fast, to Raguel Oroitz and Cira Oroitz, and is the younger sibling of Nate Oroitz. Being a friendly and sociable child, Gen found it easy to make friends, and was often seen with one or two of them around town, though their best friend is a boy their age who lives over seas. Synopsis Skills Natural Abilities * Sight & Sound: Being extremely observant, Gen has an incredible sharp eye for detail and is sensitive to sound. They are able to notice personal details and subtleties in people. * Empathy: Due to their understanding nature, Gen is often hyper-sensitive and receptive to how people around them feel. Trivia *Gen's name means "origin, source, spring" in Japanese while their last name Oroitz means "memory" in Basque or "remember". *Gen is referred to by they/them. *Gen's favorite color is Gold. *Born on October 11th, Gen falls under the Libra Zodiac sign *Apparently, Gen is somewhat athletic stating that they are a gifted swimmer and often runs around the neighborhood. *Though not stated in the comic, Gen's name is short for a slightly longer one. 'Original Run' Some trivia here is outdated, but might also apply to the new series: *In the original run of R1SK, Gen's favorite foods are chocolate and sea foods, not together. While their least favorite food is corn. *Gen likes trees and snakes, but dislikes the cold. *Gen's original name was Jo Beldas, but was changed to fit the story. References Site Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Players Category:Woodrow Amity High Student Category:Woodrow Amity Townies Category:Human Category:Gen Oroitz